The invention relates generally to apparatus for picking fruit and, more particularly, to an improved apparatus for removing fruit from a tree by severing each piece of fruit from its associated stem. The improved apparatus has an adjustable container with upper and lower portions. The lower portion of the container may be conveniently removed from the apparatus in order to decrease the weight of the apparatus.
Picking fruit from a tree, such as the various citrus fruits, typically involves the use of some type of picking apparatus if the fruit is not being picked by hand or machinery is not used. Unless a ladder is used, the picking apparatus must be extended to heights near the top of the tree in order to pick some of the fruit. If more than one piece of fruit is picked, then a container attached to the picking apparatus is needed for catching and holding the fruit. However, picking fruit will be difficult if the container is too heavy. One solution consists of furnishing a lightweight fruit picking apparatus having an adjustable container with upper and lower portions. The overall weight of the apparatus may be decreased by removing the lower portion of the container.
Because each piece of fruit to be picked is firmly attached to a tree by its associated stem, the picking apparatus should be able to easily cut each stem so that the fruit will drop into a container attached to the apparatus. This may be accomplished by the use of cutting blades which may be manipulated by a cord from ground level. Each fruit stem should be channeled or guided toward the cutting blades.
The inventor was issued U.S. Pat. No. 4,463,545 on Aug. 7, 1984. However, the apparatus disclosed in this patent does not feature an adjustable container, part of which can be removed to decrease the overall weight of the fruit picking apparatus.
Accordingly, there is a need for a lightweight fruit picking apparatus with an adjustable container which may be used to sever each piece of fruit from its associated stem.